


The Last Dragons

by Visenya0129_003



Series: Short Stories of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dragons, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is the bastard son of Rhaegar and Lyanna, King Jon Snow, King Rhaegar, Lyanna Stark Lives, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, No Robert's Rebellion, No Viserys Targaryen, Queen Daenerys, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Lives, Targaryen Babies, Targlings (ASoIaF), The Blackfyre Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenya0129_003/pseuds/Visenya0129_003
Summary: The Blackfyre Rebellions, the return of dragons and a marriage between dragons.





	The Last Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is a one-shot and a canon divergence. I hope you like it.

After the death of Prince Aegon in the Sixth Blackfyre Rebellion, King Rhaegar I Targaryen lost the last of his legitimate children. 20 years ago, in the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion, after then Prince Rhaegar defeated and killed the pretender Daemon Blackfyre, who was descended from the female line of House Blackfyre, he overthrew his mad father and took the crown. Rhaegar I had no siblings until that fateful night in Dragonstone. During the storm, Queen Rhaella died giving birth to her only daughter and last child, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The Princess of Storm was then raised in the Red Keep by her good sister Queen Elia Martell, alongside her niece and nephew, Rhaenys and Aegon.

Princess Daenerys grew up to be a very beautiful woman with her pale silver hair and purple eyes. Eventually she was called by the whole Seven Kingdoms the most beautiful woman in Westeros, some even said she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She had been proposed by many noble men for her hand in marriage, though non of them could win her heart and were rejected. But most importantly, the Princess had a fierce heart of a dragon, ruthless towards her enemies, and kind and good towards her friends. She always had a way to make people love and admire her. The petite woman was great friends with her niece.

Princess Rhaenys had the Dornish looks of her mother, save for her indigo eyes she inherited from her father. The Princess of Sun was known to be more beautiful than her mother and taller with broad shoulders and big bosoms, and was a Dornish to the bone, with her fighting skills with a spear that she learned from her uncle, Prince Oberyn Martell. The older Princess was married to Robb Stark, eldest son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully and heir to Winterfell, at the age 19. Lord Eddard was the second son of Rickard Stark. His big brother, Brandon, who was bethrothed to his now wife Catelyn, died during the Blackfyre Rebellion in battle, so making Eddard the future Lord of Winterfell and betrothed to Catelyn. The marriage between Robb and Rhaenys fulfilled the Pact of Ice and Fire and was filled with love. A year later, the beloved wife of Robb Stark died in childbirth and a few days later, their son, infant Rickard, followed his mother, leaving his father in grief. Queen Elia and Princess Daenerys were broken.

Six months later, the good Queen Elia died of sickness, after which Daemon Blackfyre's son Aegon Blackfyre started the Sixth Blackfyre Rebellion, with the Golden Company by his side. During the battlefield, Blackfyre killed Crown Prince Aegon, the handsome dark skinned, silver haired and deep purple eyed Prince, who was the apple of Queen Elia's eyes and a true warrior.

Aegon Blackfyre was then slayed by the hammer of Lord Robert Baratheon, husband to King Rhaegar's once great love Lyanna Stark, who later died of the injuries. During the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion, Robert's then betrothed Lyanna fell pregnant. After the rebellion, when she gave birth to a pale white haired and violet eyed son, named Jon Snow, in Winterfell, everyone knew who the father was. Robert Baratheon and Rickard Stark took it as a slight from the newly crowned King. The Dorne wasn't really happy as well. Lord Rickard, ever ambitious, then proposed a marriage between Rhaegar's heir and the future daughter of Robert and Lyanna as compensation and peace between the Houses Targaryen, and Baratheon and Stark. Though, Robert still hated Rhaegar with his whole heart and was reluctant to agree to his future good father's terms, Jon Arryn convinced Robert an open rebellion against the King is not worth it. 

The marriage between Lyanna and Robert resulted in three children: a son Orys and two daughters, Celia and Cassana. The marriage was not a happy one, but Robert remained ever obsessed with Lyanna and blamed Rhaegar for this.

Jon Snow, Rhaegar and Lyanna's bastard, was raised in Winterfell, after his mother Lyanna was gone to the Stormlands after her marriage. Though the rest of the family was kind to him, Lady Catelyn could not stand her husband's bastard nephew and humiliated him at every chance she got, and her eldest daughter Sansa Stark followed her mother's foosteps. When Jon was 6, Lyanna visited her son in Winterfell and when she saw her son's condition, she took him to Storm's End. Robert hated seeing the carbon copy of Rhaegar everyday, but Lyanna made him swear to keep him for her sake, until he is fostered somewhere. At age 7, Jon was then fostered by Tywin Lannister and grew up with his grandchildren, children of Lord Jaime Lannister and Lady Alyssane Hightower, Tytos, Joanna and Joffrey Lannister. The twins, Joanna and Joffrey, were born two years after Tytos. While Tytos and Joanna both have kind hearts, Joffrey was a cruel and arrogant boy and always taunted Jon. Tytos and Joanna were always friendly and sided with Jon. Tytos was just like his father, both in looks and character, Joffrey was in looks but not in character. Joanna was the most intelligent one of them. Everyone says she has got her grandfather's mind.

Tywin Lannister's only daughter Cersei Lannister was married to Lord Stannis Baratheon. The woman despised her husband and his family, especially Lady Lyanna Baratheon. Lady Lyanna had no love for Cersei either. Lyanna had the wild 'wolf blood' in her veins, in childhood wore boyish clothes and practiced archery and swordsmanship with her brothers, while Cersei was power-hungry and cunning, never forgets a slight and quick tempered. Cersei had two children with her husband, both daughters, Layla and Rowena, which fact she hated because Lyanna had at least one son - one legitimate son - and she had non. Once Cersei mocked Lyanna about her bastard, and if looks could kill, Cersei would've been buried six feet under ground. Another time, not long after Cersei's marriage to Stannis, Cersei called Lyanna 'dragon's northern slut' openly and in front of everyone. Robert was about to beat Cersei it not for Stannis's intervention, after which her husband apologized to his brother's wife and forced Cersei to apologize to Lyanna, much to Cersei's chagrin. Anyone with eyes and ears could understand Cersei's apology was not genuine at all and was resentful.

Orys Baratheon, Lyanna's legitimate son, had the character of his uncle Ned Stark, everyone says. Good, kind, honorable. But at least, unlike Ned, he does not always chase after honorable ways. Like his mother, he knows survival - and family's survival too - comes first, something his mother was grateful for. While Celia is wild-natured and skillful in fighting just like her mother, Cassana is a sweetheart as well as has an intelligent mind. Celia was married to Prince Aegon, but their marriage was childless and they were quite a distant couple.

With the King's children dead and them leaving behind no children of themselves, Daenerys was the only option. But then some of the members in small council protested that Rhaegar still has a son left and he can legitimize him. They would rather a bastard become King than a woman rule over them. The rest wanted Daenerys to be the heir. Some will not follow a bastard, others a woman. Some protested Jon Snow is a man and the son of the current King and a noble woman, even if merely a natural son, and furthermore the Great Council in 101 AC established an iron precedent on matters of succession: that the Iron Throne could not pass to a woman, or to a male descendant of a woman, while others protested Daenerys has three dragons and is a trueborn. Rhaegar Targaryen had retrieved three dragon eggs, three years after his reign started, from a magister named Illyrio Mopatis and it was said these eggs are the ones that Balerion the Black Dread laid which were stolen by Elissa Farman, during the reign of Jaehaerys I. The black and red coloured egg, Rhaegar gave to his sister, the pale white and gold coloured egg to his son, and the green and bronze one to his daughter. After Rhaenys's death, her egg was sent back to Rhaegar and Aegon's egg still remained. Rhaegar then gave the other two eggs to his sister after the death of his son. And, one day, miraculously, these eggs hatched when Daenerys heated them in fire. It was said these eggs hatched with the cost of Aegon, Rhaenys and her son's lives. Only death pays for life, they say. But the Grand Maester dismissed this theory as supernatural nonsense, though most of the people believe this since there are no other explanation of how three stones hatched into dragon hatchlings. Since then Daenerys was called Mother of Dragons, as they were not only birthed by her in a way, but also cling to her like she's the dragons' mother.

Tension was high in the King's court and the Seven Kingdoms grew with aniticipation, about who the crown will pass to after the current King's death, the throne was vulnerable with no official heir and an almost old King sitting on it, most of his family dead, with the threat of the Blackfyre's brothers still living and licking their wounds, until Jon Connington, Hand of the King, suggested to Rhaegar, why not legitimize Jon and then marry him to Daenerys. On top of that, Daenerys was vulnerable to be targeted, with three dragon hatchlings. People will want her dragons. It is also a politically good match and will strengthen their claim as well. And this is what the King did then. Though Dorne was disappointed when Rhaegar announced the legitimization and betrothal, as the Prince of Dorne wanted to marry Arianne Martell to Jon, if Jon is legitimized, and if Dany was made the heir, wanted to marry her to his eldest son, Quentyn. He wanted Dornish blood on the throne. King Rhaegar knew it and discussed privately with the Prince Doran and Ned Stark and his son Robb, to fix the almost fractured relationship between Dorne and the North by marriage. Rhaenys's marriage to Robb almost built the bridge between the two kingdoms, only a son would've ensured it, but unfortunately she and her newly born son died. The plan first was to marry Robb to Arianne Martell, but Robb Stark refused. Then they settled on betrothing Sansa Stark to Quentyn Martell.

The King, of course, first let his son and sister know of their betrothal before the announcement to the world. Daenerys, the free willed Princess, was visibly shocked. Jon already was in the Red Keep for the funerals of Queen Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon, though he knew none of them. Ser Jon Snow almost chocked on the wine he was drinking when the father he knew little of told him.

So, only a moon later, Crown Prince Jon Targaryen and Crown Princess Daenerys Targaryen were married. The small council didn't want to delay, with the Blackfyres still lurking in Essos.

The marriage ceremony was not as extravagant as the late Prince Aegon's, but was of extensive importance. Just as the Targaryen incestuous marriages before, marriage between Jon and Dany did not require a maiden clock, as they are of the same House. Although there was a bridal clock, as it is also a symbol of a wife's protection under her husband. 

All the while during the wedding ceremony, Lady Cersei Baratheon looked like she chewed on a lemon, while her husband Stannis was being Stannis, wore the same expressionless face that he always wore, that can make anyone wonder if he was born like this. Lady Lyanna Baratheon's anxiousness behind her smiling face didn't go unnoticed from her son, the Crown Prince. The fact that Jon is now legitimized and the Crown Prince, and may become their King in the future didn't sit well with the two uncles of the new Lord of Storm's End, but Orys Baratheon was ever loyal to the Crown and that was the only thing that mattered. Surely no one failed to take note that Lady Lyanna had her hand in this and it will certainly be beneficial for her and her children with Baratheon since she is to be the future King's mother and her other children the future King's half-siblings. Lord Tywin Lannister never opposed it like the fool he isn't, which his daughter took as an act of cowardice, just like she did when her husband and good brother didn't take any action against the marriage and the legitimization as well. Lord Jaime Lannister and his wife Lady Alysanne had always bore a kind of affection towards the Crown Prince, and so did their children, except for thirteen years old Joffrey Lannister, who wore a scowl on his face. Besides the Lannisters and Baratheons, came, of course, the Starks and Martells, Tyrells, Arryns and Tullys and many minor houses.

Daenerys never really knew the nephew she was marrying, she never met him until after the deaths of her good sister who was more than a mother to her, her niece and closest friend, and her other nephew. And, that was what scared her the most. Daenerys was always an independent girl, fierce and strong-willed, always struck a conversation with any person she met in the court and never had any difficulty in putting a smile on someone's face. While her betrothed is a reserved person, talking with people when he thought necessary, but still a clever young man. 

After the wedding went on smoothly, then came the bedding, the very moment Dany was dreading. She knows what happens. Rhaenys was not a maiden when she married Robb. She had Dornish blood after all and that means she never did shy away from speaking her mind about the sexual topics. Rhae told her how the first time may hurt. Rhae's first time did when she lost her maidenhead to a knight, for whom she had felt infatuation for a time. Daenerys got scared if her new husband hurts her. She was grateful though when the King, her brother, forbad the guests from escorting the bride and groom to their chambers. She doesn't want strangers to peek their noses into her and her husband's privacy and absolutely doesn't want strangers to undress her, lest if they touch her by brushing their hands or fingers 'accidentally' when undressing her. Her old companion, Eleanor Mooton, now Elaenor Tarly after marrying Dickon Tarly, the heir to House Tarly of Horn Hill, wrote to her in her letter about how the men were making bawdy remarks when escorting her. 

When they entered their shared chambers, Dany felt very amused when she found how nervous her new husband is and is stuttering his words. She also felt relieved to know her husband is not the kind of man to hurt her or worse.

"Is this your first time?" At one point Daenerys asked. He looked a bit confused before realizing what she meant and answered to her question, "Y-yes."

"Oh, good. I mean, both of us are virgins, so I guess... Umm- whatever." She paused. "You do know you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"That was my line but thank you. It's just, it is required for us to consummate the marriage, isn't it? I mean, I am okay with it if you are okay."

She felt herself smile a little and then spoke softly, "Very well. I give you my permission."

Her husband was gentle which made Dany's heart beat a lot faster and at the same time grateful. The next morning, during breakfast, Dany was daydreaming and grinning like a fool. When she heard her brother clearing his throat, she blushed for looking like a love-struck maiden. Slowly but surely the two Targaryens fell in love and the next year they welcomed a new family member. In 300 AC, their firstborn child, Prince Aegon, was born. That same year, Prince Quentyn Martell and Lady Sansa Stark were married in the sight of Old Gods and the new. The following year, Prince Quentyn's sister, Princess Arianne was married to Willas Tyrell, the heir to Highgarden, but the marriage was not a happy one and with their two children looking Dornish, it was even rumored that these children are not Willas's until their third and fourth children were born who looked exactly like Willas and a mix of his parents respectively.

The black and red dragon, and the largest of his siblings, bonded with Daenerys and was named Aegeron, after the late nephew of his rider, and the cream and gold dragon, the most beautiful out of the three dragons and named Nys after Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, was the mount of Prince Jon Targaryen. The remaining one, the emerald and bronze dragon was named Rhaegal after the King. The King Rhaegar, however, never rode any dragon.

As for the remaining Blackfyre brothers, they were found dead when sleeping. The cause of their deaths is unknown.

The Crown Prince and Princess had a daughter in 301 AC and named her Rhaella, after the newborn Princess's both grandmother and great-grandmother.

In 302 AC, Lord Robb Stark married Lady Cassana Baratheon, his cousin. The marriage started with a friendship between them and then slowly turned to love. Though Lady Cassana cannot ever replace Rhaenys for Robb, she did fill the hole left behind and gave her husband a reason to live and cherish life.

As the dragons also gave more eggs, which hatched to the joy of House Targaryen, Prince Jon and Princess Daenerys gave the ancient and old dynasty more heirs. They had been blessed with 8 children. In 303 AC Prince Aemon, in 305 AC Princess Rhaenys, in 306 AC Princess Aerea, in 309 Prince Aerion, in 311 AC Princess Alysanne, and in 316 AC Prince Daeron were born. In 315 AC, just before the birth of Prince Daeron, when his sister was heavy with child, King Rhaegar, first of his name, took his last breath. 

The marriage of King Jon I and the Silver Queen Daenerys was a happy one and was built on mutual trust and a deep friendship and love, that it was compared with Alysanne and Jaehaerys's relationship. Queen Daenerys was her husband's most trusted advisor and the most influencing and powerful queen the Seven Kingdoms ever had, that one would be a fool to say she was just a Queen Consort. Their reign was also a peaceful one and with the return of dragons which brought House Targaryen its old glory back. The beginning seemed like the end of House Targaryen but that turned out to be the start of a new and more beautiful era for a dynasty that will last more thousands of years. 


End file.
